It has generally been realized by the prior art that the use of flywheels in automotive type vehicles could reduce vehicular fuel consumption and also reduce the level of atomospheric pollutants arising from vehicle exhaust emissions. Heretofore the prior art has proposed the use of a flywheel within mostly mass transit type of vehicles, usually referred to as buses, wherein the flywheel was operated generally in combination with an electric motor-generator. That is, for example, in one particular prior art embodiment, the vehicle (a bus) drew electric current as from overhead wires to operate an electric motor-generator which, in turn, was connected to a flywheel situated under the floor of the bus. When the motor-generator had the flywheel rotating at approximately 3,000 r.p.m. the bus operator would break contact with the overhead wires and the electric motor would start to function as a generator and would be driven by the rotating flywheel. The generator thusly driven would supply electrical energy to conventional electric drive motors situated at the vehicle drive wheels. In this arrangement, it can be seen that the flywheel was employed purely as a storage or reservoir for the sole power for propelling the vehicle. Unfortunately, the energy thusly stored was sufficient to propell the vehicle less than a mile before the flywheel had to again be driven up to 3,000 r.p.m., or designated speed by use of overhead wires and the associated motor-generator. A most impractical use of the flywheel in attempting to conserve energy.
The prior art is again suggested in adoption of a like system with the further improvement of providing regenerative braking. That is, as the bus or trolly descends a hill, upon application of the brakes, means are provided for employing the flywheel as part of the braking force thereby transferring such part of the braking energy back into the flywheel. It is estimated that in such a system two-thirds of the energy required to ascend a hill will be recouped during the descent thereof. Unfortunately, the system is still one where the flywheel becomes the sole reservoir of energy for propelling the vehicle and at regular intervals requires regneration as from overhead electrical wires or the like.
None of the prior art approaches to the use of flywheels has been shown to be acceptable especially for use in automotive vehicles of the passenger type or the like.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and described is primarily directed to the solution of the above shortcomings and problems of the prior art as well as to the practical adaptation of a flywheel as an energy storing device for automotive type vehicles.